winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Sharp
Sons: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brother: }} |pup = Cub Sharp |adult = Fox Sharp |past = Packmate |current = Beta |status = Living }}Fox Sharp is a bright orange male fox with a bushy pelt, snow white muzzle, black paws, and bright brown eyes. Personality Fox Sharp is an intelligent fox who is very involved with his family and with the matters of the Pack. He can be too trusting sometimes, though, and gets angry when betrayed. Despite not being fond of the Wild Pack for everything they've done, he believes that they can become better and aren't all to blame for Martha's misdeeds. Backstory and Facts *His mother was born in the city and hung out around stray dogs. She picked up their accent, and taught her sons how to speak like dogs. *He was named for his witty words and keen eyes. * Fox Quick died when the wolves and Moon raided the camp. *His brother did not pick up his mother's accent. He talked like the others foxes. Quotes :"Have you thought about names?" Fox Sharp said, filling the silence. "I really like Fox Bracken or Fox Thunder, and Fox Poppy after my mother." :"Actually, it's names I wanted to talk to you about." Snap said. "I like Bramble and Chestnut. But... I don't really want them to have 'Fox' in their name." :Fox Sharp looked confused. "Their father is a fox. They live in a Pack which is mostly of foxes. Why wouldn't they have fox names?" :Snap sighed. "Because I'm /not/ a fox, and I'm the one who's gonna be lugging them around for the next two moons. I know I can't have proper dog Naming Ceremonies and such, but I at least want them to have a regular name like Tangle's pups." ― Snap and Fox Sharp debate about naming their pups. :"She wasn't the brightest fox." Fox Sharp murmured. "But she had a long life to live. Fierce dogs are going to be an issue." ― Fox Sharp's opinion about Fox Ivy :"Believe it or not, Fox Sharp and I were not always on such great terms." Snap said. "Moon attacked me- I didn't know then that she was under my old Alpha's orders, and I thought she'd just gone crazy. So I lied, because I didn't want this Pack to start a war with the Wild Pack. They were just barely starting to trust me." She sighed. "Fox Sharp was the most hurt when my secret was revealed. Oh, you don't even know the full story." Snap smirked. "See, back when this Pack was under the rule of a coyote, they decided to hold Martha and I prisoner to hunt for them. Martha was able to escape, but not me. I was planning to gain their trust so I could, but then I saw how well the Pack worked. Fox Sharp was always nice to me, and so were Fox Mother and Fox Mist. They all stopped trusting me after that. It was hard to gain it back." ― Snap to Thunder about Fox Sharp :Fox Alpha popped his head out of his den- where he spent most of his time since Fox Mother's disappearance. But before he could speak, Fox Sharp took over. :"Fox Mother is still gone." He said, a slight catch in his voice. "And as Beta, I'll take care of this meeting. We operate as a Pack, and so anything you must say can be said to everyone." ― Fox Sharp takes over the pack after Fox Mother disappears :"Power changes any fox or dog. For better or worse, there's no saying." Fox Sharp interrupted. "Do you want to hear the story of how Fox Mother came to power?" :"I want to hear it." Fox Spirit pipped up, flopping down next to Snap with interest. :"It wasn't long after Fox Alpha challenged the old Alpha; quite a long story in itself." Fox Sharp started. "Before we even crossed paths with the coyote Pack. Everything was going well; we moved away from the territory where the poisonous oleander grew, and we no longer lived in fear of the treacherous Alpha that lived before. We were living in a time of peace and bliss. But it wasn't long before problems arose. Your father very well may have saved this Pack, but an Alpha he was not. He didn't have the authority to deal with such a large number of foxes, and he'd not had any prior practice." :"After a while a tusknose invaded our territory, and the Pack was frantic. While several big dogs could catch one as prey, for a gang of untrained foxes, it was an alarming threat. Fox Alpha gave an order, and through the chaos, no one listened. That when Fox Mother stepped in." :"See, your mother had a way of making herself be heard." Fox Sharp continued, amusement in his voice. "So she repeated the order, and the Pack listened. I think that was why Fox Alpha took her as his mate, I can't quite remember. Anyways, I do remember that soon after Fox Mother repeated all of his directions, and the foxes listened. And having your older sister only strengthened that. Especially with the coyotes around. They had a thing for mistreating her. The coyote leader was not a pleasant character, I'll tel, you that much. Most coyotes fled after the wolf attack; only the truly loyal ones stayed, not counting Snarl, of course. But that's a story for another time. The point is, the coyotes gave her a tougher attitude, since she was always protecting her daughter. It worked out in the end, but at the time the alliance with the coyotes was not Fox Alpha's smartest decision." :"That's true; they're the only ones who decided it was worth it to stick around. But I'm getting off track." Fox Sharp grunted. "Snaggle, the coyote leader, loved tormenting Fortunate because she was the Alpha's daughter, and he thought he was demonstrating some kind of dominance. Fox Alpha, being as apathetic as he is... well, he was comfortable to let Fox Mother defend her. That's when it became clear that, despite their names, your mother was the true leader here." ― Fox Sharp explains how Fox Mother rose to power Family Tree Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Betas Category:Sire-Foxes